


One in a Million

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hp_getlucky, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: What begins as a one-night stand ends up as so much more.





	One in a Million

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 HP_Getlucky fest. Thanks to **lq_traintracks** for the speedy beta.

Draco wasn't particularly fond of children. They were messy, smelly, loud and, more to the point, took attention away from him. He tolerated Pansy's offspring, but that was primarily because she always cast a strong Sanitising charm on her way out the door.

Fortunately, Draco need not worry about having children of his own. As luck would have it, he was gay as a daffodil. 

Of course, there was that slim—nay, _miniscule_ —possibility he might become pregnant, but seeing that there had only been three recorded cases of male pregnancy in the wizarding world, he didn't concern himself with it in the slightest. 

What were the odds there was a Godric to his Salazar who had the powerful magic required to create a one in a million child?

Draco happily thought nothing about children and where they came from as he admired the writhing bodies on the dance floor of the Yellow Brick Road, his favourite gay bar.

He had a type, he knew he did, but only Pansy was brave enough to rib him about his predilection for messy black hair and a Seeker's build. She would murmur about a fetish for green eyes when she knew no one else was listening.

However, Draco had to make due with two of three as the last was rare indeed.

"Mmm, he's nice, isn't he?" the bartender said as he set Draco's martini down in front of him. Draco picked it up, eyes never leaving the delightful vision that swayed to the music not three feet away.

The man was dressed a bit more casually than Draco would have liked, but his jeans accented his perfect arse beautifully and Draco was willing to forgive him for choosing them, though his mouth watered at the idea of seeing him in a nice pair of leather trousers.

The shirt was simple black button-down with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms. Draco looked down at his own shimmery green top. He supposed it was best that only one of them was absolutely flaming.

Downing the rest of his drink, Draco moved toward his prey, sliding in behind him to dance.

The man only turned his head slightly and must have liked what he saw because he continued dancing, pulling Draco closer to him, grinding against Draco and rolling his hips just so.

Draco held one of his hips, pulling him forward and back, while his other hand slipped around to his stomach, resting just at the top of his jeans. 

He wanted to go lower, to seek out the firm heat hidden from view. From the confidence the man exuded, Draco knew he would not be disappointed with what he'd find.

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to the man's ear.

"Come back to mine?"

There was a moment's pause before the man gripped Draco's wrist, holding him fast, then turned in his arms.

"Are you sure?" none other than Harry Potter replied.

Draco wasn't sure. Not at all. Half his brain was telling him to hex Potter for having the audacity to lead him on.

The other half, though.

Luckily, Potter helped him make his decision by dragging Draco's hand down to his groin and setting it over his sizeable erection.

Draco gave him a firm squeeze and watched Potter's eyelids flutter, listened to his breath hitch, and smirked when Potter gave him a coy smile.

"Is that a yes?"

Draco tugged him close. "Yes." Then Apparated them away.

♣ ♣ ♣ 

Draco should have known. Oh, God, he should have known.

Draco clung to the sheets, face pressed to the pillow, as Potter's tongue drove into his hole, Draco's cock hard and leaking, aching to be touched.

Every time Potter stopped, Draco hoped he'd just fuck him already, but no, then he'd slip two fingers inside him and suck his balls into his mouth, then go back to rimming him, spreading his cheeks wide open and burying his face between them.

Draco thought he might come just from Potter's tongue in him, and that wouldn't do, not at all. He wanted his cock and he wanted it now.

"Fuck me soon, Potter, or so help me," Draco threatened though he hated the desperate note in his voice. That Potter of all people would know how needy he was, how eager to be fucked, annoyed him slightly.

If he ended up truly begging, well, he could Obliviate Potter before he left.

Luckily, Potter followed the directive immediately. There was one last swirl of his tongue, before he sat back and said, "Roll over."

Draco swallowed hard. "This is fine."

"I want to see you," Potter said softly, pushing Draco's hip.

Steeling himself, Draco dropped to the bed and rolled onto his back. He didn't want to look at Potter, but he couldn't help himself. 

His hair was tousled, sticking up all over the place, his cheeks flushed pink, his skin glistened with perspiration, his eyes.

Sought Draco's and Draco was lost.

He couldn't tear his away as Potter spread his thighs, positioned himself, and _pushed_.

Draco sucked in a breath as Potter's thick, glorious cock filled him. 

"You're incredible," Potter murmured as he lay over Draco, resting on his forearms apparently to keep from crushing Draco.

"Move."

Potter nodded and started to thrust, long, smooth thrusts of his hips. He pressed his face to the crook of Draco's neck, his breath hot on his skin.

Draco wrapped his legs around Potter's waist, urging him deeper. He wanted to feel every inch of him.

With a muffled groan, Potter started moving faster, fucking him harder, murmuring what sounded like, "Draco, Draco, Draco," against his skin.

Draco ran his fingers through Potter's hair and lifted his head. Their eyes met and Potter leaned in to kiss Draco and, though Draco rarely kissed his partners, he readily met Potter's searching lips, swallowing his soft cry of orgasm, seemingly devouring his very soul.

♣ ♣ ♣ 

Draco knew something was amiss as soon as he woke.

The heavy weight of another body warm against his wasn't the problem even though he hadn't asked anyone to stay in ages.

The telltale ache of a night well spent wasn't it either. He had toys bigger than most men after all.

He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. Happiness? Joy? Completion?

Potter shifted in his sleep, his broad hand settling over Draco's abdomen and Draco froze. He knew with every fibre of his being what was different.

"No," he breathed out, his chest tight. It wasn't possible.

Except this was Potter. The most powerful wizard alive. Known for his magnificent luck, his rare ability to overcome despite the odds against him.

Potter shifted closer still, throwing a leg over Draco's hips, but continued slumbering.

Maybe Potter was the nappy-changing sort. 

Draco'd get Pansy to teach him that Sanitising charm the next time he saw her.

He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head, then closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


End file.
